This invention relates generally to support devices and more particularly has reference to a collapsible chair.
Pertinent U.S. and foreign patents are found in Class 182, subclass 33 and Class 297, subclasses 16, 31, 42, 45, 46, 51, 54, 55, 441, 449 and 457 of the Official Classifications of Patents in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
Examples of pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,473,090; 2,712,349; 4,047,752; 4,251,106; and 4,258,951.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,090 shows a collapsible hammock-style chair that is suspended from four supports extending upward from a common base. The vertical stem base is supported off the ground by four other support members. The two sets of support members are connected to opposite ends of the stem base to provide the chair with strength and compactness.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,349 discloses another hammock-style chair that can be disassembled to facilitate its portability. The tripod structure of the chair allows for stability while maintaining a lightweight construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,752 discloses a collapsible hammock-style chair that has a tripod structure for its base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,106 discloses a hammock-style lounging chair that is constructed from two inter-engaging frames. The first frame is a Y-shaped array, and the second frame is an X-shaped array. The chair can be disassembled and stored in a small carrying bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,951 discloses a collapsible hammock-style chair that can be stored in a small carrying bag. The base of the chair is a double tripod construction. The front articulated assembly can also be pivotally mounted on U-shaped brackets.
A need has long existed for a comfortable outdoor chair suitable for campers, beachgoers, picnickers or anyone else wishing to sit comfortably out of doors. Such a chair must be capable of being collapsed or folded compactly so that it can be easily carried from one location to another. It is also essential that such a chair have a structural design that derives the maximum strength from the minimum amount of materials so that weight, size and cost are reduced. Known chairs, including those described in the above mentioned patents, have proved unsatisfactory in meeting all of these criteria.